Emily Alock et la souffrance d'elle même
by mimialock
Summary: Emily Alock entame sa sixième année à Poudlard et va à l’occasion retrouver Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, ainsi que les incorrigibles maraudeurs...Ce pourrait être une année ordinaire... Si tant de secrets n’entouraient pas le passé de la jeune fille...
1. La lettre

Il y a toujours des présentations dans les histoires. Les contes, les romans, les nouvelles, les légendes... Pourquoi alors est-ce qu'à mon tour je ne le ferais pas ? Il est vrai que c'est difficile de savoir par quoi commencer, il est vrai que c'est difficile de retranscrire ses pensés, ses idées et cette toile s'agrandissant à chaque instant par de simples mots ou alors... Son passé. Seulement, si on le fait, sachez que ce n'est pas pour nous, le tout, c'est pour vous. Ici, c'est mon histoire, ma vie que je vais vous conter. Elle n'est pas plus intéressante qu'une autre et pourtant. Je suis maintenant à un âge où l'on comprend les choses où l'on sait d'ors et déjà où on finit et je tiens en particulier à ce qu'une personne lise ces lignes. J'espère que celle-ci pourra ensuite comprendre mes gestes, ce pourquoi je l'ai fais... Ce pourquoi nous l'avons fait...

C'est ici, que commence mon histoire.

Emily Alock. Vous ne l'a connaissez sûrement pas et c'est bien normal. Pour dire vrai, personne ne la connaît vraiment, ni sa meilleure amie ni même sa propre mère... Une jeune fille spéciale, mais une jeune fille qui souffrait et qui mourrait un peu plus à chaque minute passée. Il était impossible de l'aider, simplement parce que c'était un mal qu'elle devait apprendre à gérer ; mais plus elle grandissait et plus cela devenait difficile. Enfin, prenons le commencement par le commencement, n'est-ce pas ?

Physiquement, on pourrait dire que c'était l'une de ces filles qui se ressemblaient toutes. Les cheveux longs et noirs, les yeux bleus, de taille et de corpulence de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'acceptable. Elle avait la peau aussi lisse et aussi douce que celle d'un bébé et une peau de porcelaine en apparence. Chez une fille de son âge, s'était presque typique, et pourtant, elle arrivait sans problème à se différencier. Elle venait d'avoir ses seize ans deux jours plus tôt et était déjà pratiquement formée. Pouvait-on dire pour autant que c'était une jolie fille ? Et bien oui, c'était le cas et dire, le contraire ne serait que mentir. Cependant, elle ne courait pas après les garçons, c'étaient eux qui tournaient autour d'elle, au grand drame de celle-ci.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Sorcellerie ? Oui, vous avez bien lu et sûrement bien compris à présent. Emily était une sorcière, une sorcière un peu à part bien sûr.

Sa fin de cinquième année avait été aussi dure que celles précédemment, mais en plus de cela il y avait eu les BUSE, Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, un examen important pour son orientation. Etant donné qu'elle comptait devenir auror, il lui fallait au moins un effort exceptionnel pour passer. Tout le mois de Juillet, elle avait attendue ses résultats avec impatience, mais rien. Aucune lettre de Poudlard ne lui avait été encore parvenue et sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

Emily était encore dans son lit. La fine couverture avait glisser sur le côté pendant la nuit, ou alors l'avait-elle enlever elle-même. Seul le drap avait réussit à tenir bon. Allongée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et ses bras l'encadrant, le tissu se situant au dessus d'elle ne recouvrait plus que ses fesses et une partie de ses jambes. Elle somnolait, située entre le pays des rêves qui la repoussait de plus en plus et celui de la dur réalité qui lui l'appelait. Alors résigné à devoir prendre conscience, elle bougea pour se mettre sur le dos, pliant ses jambes. Elle ouvrit ensuite ses yeux doucement, pour les habituer petit à petit à cette lumière l'agressant. Elle se laissa planer un instant ne pensant à rien à par au moment présent. Un bruit sec, net et cristallin se fit ensuite entendre au rez-de-chaussée suivit par un juron vite étouffé. Sa mère était déjà levée, pas étonnant. Elle se leva à son tour, presque contre son gré, puis se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle ouvrit le tiroir situé tout en bas et y prit ses sous-vêtements. Elle fit de même avec celui juste devant elle pour y prendre un T-shirt sans manches à rayure blanches et jaunes. Elle tira ensuite sur la porte de son armoire située juste au dessus et y prit un pantacourt bleu foncé. Une fois qu'elle eut toutes ses affaires sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'esprit encore embrumé par les vapeurs que lui avait soufflé Morphée. Elle s'enferma dans la pièce et y fit couler de l'eau chaude dans son bain. Elle ajouta du savon et quelques secondes plus tard, de la mousse y fit son apparition. Elle avait déposé ses vêtements sur le meuble et enleva ce qu'elle portait pour les accrocher derrière la porte. Elle ferma ensuite l'eau du robinet qui avait continué de couler et s'allongea à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée dans la sécurité, la chaleur de son lit qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Ne voulant pas replonger dans le mystérieux pays inaccessible directement, elle se lava rapidement et sortit de l'envoûtement des senteurs de savon. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Elle avait auparavant relevé ses cheveux en chignon pour ne pas qu'ils soient trempés. Elle s'habilla ensuite avec ce qu'elle avait prit et après avoir finit de se laver, rangea la salle de bain et revint dans sa chambre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Son lit, son bureau, ses affaires de cours dans le coin, son balais adossé à la malle, la feuille de parchemin sur le tapis avec une plume et de l'encre noir, les quelques posters accrochés au mur accompagné d'un grand drapeau de gryffondor, sa deuxième maison...

Elle inspira profondément et s'avança vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvra en grand. L'air froid mais surtout frais du matin entra dans la pièce. Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux. Elle posa ses bras contre la bordure et huma l'air calme, pur, silencieux et paisible.

-Emily ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Elle se sentait si bien en cet instant, mais il avait fallut que sa mère l'appela et elle retourna ainsi dans la dureté de ce qu'elle voyait.

- Encore une journée d'enfer à passer... se murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit directement quand elle vit que son petit déjeuné était déjà prêt. En effet, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle l'avait appelé de toute façon ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le long de la table, aucune lettre. Demain alors. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se disait depuis plus de trois semaines à présent, peut-être qu'à un moment donné, cela deviendrait vrai. . Elle se força ensuite à manger son bacon ainsi que son oeuf. Quand soudain, elle entendit des froissements d'ailles. Hum... Le courrier ? Elle n'y croyait pas encore. Deux hiboux s'engouffra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table. Emily se leva et regarda s'il y avait une lettre pour elle, une ne savait jamais après tout. Une... Oui, il y en avait une, celle qu'elle attendait depuis le début de l'été : la lettre de Poudlard. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et y découvrit trois parchemin : la liste des fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée ainsi, la lettre de blabla de McGonagall et enfin ses résultats .Elle prit celui qui l'intéressait et balança ses yeux de gauche à droite, sous l'attente de sa mère. Elle commença à lire par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille.

Chers Miss Alock,

Voici les résultats de vos BUSE :

Histoire de la Magie : Effort exceptionnel  
Potion: Optimal  
Divination : Piètre  
Sortilège : Optimal  
Astrologie : Effort exceptionnel  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
Soin au Créature Magique: Effort exceptionnel

Au total, vous avez eu 7/9 Buses.  
Et nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'après notre entretient avec la directrice de votre maison, le professeur McGonagall, vous pourrez ainsi suivre les études pour devenir aurore. Cependant vous devrez supprimer deux de vos matières pour en choisir deux autres parmi celles proposées : Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancé, Potion, divination, Etudes des Runes, Arithmancie. Nous vous prierons de bien vouloir envoyer votre réponse au plus vite a la directrice de votre maison.

Avec toutes nos félicitation,  
Les correcteurs.

- Enfin...  
- Optimal en potion ? Tu as sûrement triché.  
- Triché de connaissance dans ce cas.  
- Au moins tu vas pouvoir calmer ses pauvres nerfs à présent, ils n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps les pauvres... la fin sur un ton des plus ironique. Au fait... Félicitation ma puce.

Ma puce ? Elle l'appelait toujours ma puce ? Surnom détestable à son âge en tout cas, quand il venait de sa mère mais enfin, il était vrai qu'elle était soulagée. Elle les avait réussit, elle allait pouvoir devenir aurore et pouvoir se battre se pourquoi elle s'est toujours battue.


	2. La réponse

Emily était restée dans la cuisine pendant quelques instants. Sa mère l'avait déjà forcé temps bien que mal à finir ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Normalement, elle se serait jetée sur son petit déjeuné mais pas là. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir reçut ses résultats qui la nouait, c'était plutôt de savoir que la rentrée approchait à grand pas à présent et qu'elle serait obligée de le revoir...Lui. Elle était hantée par cette idée, une idée qui l'attristait tout autant qu'elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il était devenu. Elle ne le comprenait plus et lui ne voyait plus ce qui s'était passé. Elle secoua alors sèchement la tête quand elle remarqua qu'elle était repartie dans ses idées noires, celles qu'elle voulait chasser à tout prix.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa mère ne faisait plus attention à sa présence. Elle avait mis un chaudron sur la table avec plusieurs ingrédients autour comme une corne de licorne ainsi que de long fils argentées, sûrement faisant partit du crin du même animal. Il y avait aussi plusieurs fioles vides et d'autres avec du liquide que l'on pourrait dire de dangereux tant que l'on ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Au fond d'un petit bol en fer était posée de la poudre noire. Si un moldu avait regardé, il aurait sûrement dit qu'il s'agissait de poudre à conon. Personne n'aurait pus le contredire par son odeur et pourtant... Alors que l'eau crépitait, elle coupait délicatement et soigneusement les tiges de marguerite. Ces fleurs étaient des plus intéressante d'après les botanistes. Jolie et délicates d'apparences, leur pouvoir étaient-elles que si l'on utilisait le peu de jus à l'intérieur et qu'on lançait seulement le liquide d'une seule fleur, on pouvait faire un trou de deux mètres de profondeurs sur un sol de plomb. Elle n'était pas pour autant dangereuse ou du moins le devenait quand elles étaient cueillit à une certaine période, le plus souvent quand la pleine lune tombait un sept. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi et son étude était très souvent contre versé.

- Ca ne finira jamais ? demanda alors Emily.  
- Il vaudrait mieux l'espérer... lui répondit sa mère après quelques instants de silence, comme si elle avait réfléchis à sa réponse. Tu devrais aller répondre, tu vas encore être en retard sinon, continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
- Je ne suis jamais en retard... grommela la jeune fille entre ses dents.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Oui elle était en retard et pratiquement tout le temps quand il s'agissait des cours sinon pour des rendez-vous important, jamais à ça non. Simplement tout juste à l'heure, il y avait une différence entre les deux, en tout cas pour elle. Elle regarda sa mère encore quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à se lever de table. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et monta directement dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma sa porte et s'assit sur le tapis devant la feuille de parchemin. Elle prit la plume, plongea le bout dans le liquide noir et commença à écrire avec sa plus belle écriture.

_Professeur McGonagall,___

_Ayant reçue la lettre, je vous fait part de ma décision.___

_J'enlève la divination ainsi que l'astrologie pour les remplacer par la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancé et les Potions.___

_Avec mes sincère salutations,__  
__Emily Alock ._

Elle avait fait court oui, mais que pouvait-elle écrire d'autre de toute façon ? On lui demandait de répondre ? Bien, c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle leva la tête vers la une cage vide qui se trouvait sur un petit meuble à côté de la fenêtre. Elle se leva ensuite et revint auprès de sa mère.

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter Maldar ? Célesta n'est pas encor revenue de sa chasse.  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers sa fille.

Emily elle, était restée sur la pan de la porte et la regardait. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, voir même pratiquement pas et pour dire la vérité, c'était bien ce qui la chagrinait encore plus, savoir que son visage venait... Enfin, il était de là où il était...

- Merci, finit-elle par dire.

Pensive, elle remonta à l'étage mais pas dans sa chambre, dans celle de sa mère. Comme vous l'aurez déjà compris, Maldar était un hibou, mais pas celui de la famille. Emily en avait déjà un, ou une plutôt une puisque c'état une chouette. Il n'était jamais en cage. Il était là, sur le bureau et ne bougeait pas. On aurait même pus dire qu'il avait été empaillé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui et lui accrocha sa lettre à l'une des pattes qu'il proposait puis l'emmena à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit seulement celui de droite et le laissa s'envoler au dehors. Elle ne bougea pas, laissant son regard vagabonder au loin, regarder sans pour autant voir...

Elle était heureuse, mais pendant encore combien de temps ? Une idée lui vint alors en tête. Une fois encore elle redescendit dans la cuisine.

- Eu... Maman ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je voulais te demander, est-ce que Lily pourrais venir pendant les vacances ?

Elle arrêta ses gestes et se retourna vers sa fille. Sa mère la regardait dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Lily ? Celle qui a des parents moldus ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la base, elle n'aurait pas pensé que se serait sa première question et eu pour effet d'avoir encore un peu pus peur, peur que le passé ressurgisse.

- Oui... C'est elle, c'était-elle risquer de répondre.  
- Et bien... Oui, pourquoi pas. Comme sa je pourrais faire sa connaissance, depuis le temps que tu me parles d'elle.  
- Elle ne te décevras pas, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle soulagé.

Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis courut dans les escaliers et s'assit à son bureau. Elle reprit sa plume après avoir trouver tant bien que mal une autre feuille de parchemin, la dernière apparemment. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait qu'elle en achète de nouveaux. Elle commença à poser sa plume sur le papier et écrivit.

_Chère Lily,___

_Comment se passe tes vacances ? J'espère que ta soeur ne t'en fait pas trop voir ?__  
__Sinon, je voulais te demander si tu voudrais venir chez moi pendant les vacances ? J'ai déjà demandé à ma mère, et elle est d'accord.__  
__J'espère tout de même que tu vas bien ?__  
__En tout cas j'attendrais ta réponse.___

_A bientôt,__  
__Emily___

_PS: J'ai oublier de te dire que, comme tu n'as pas de hibou, Célesta restera avec toi pour que tu puisse répondre. Je t'embrasse._

Etait-ce trop solennelle pour sa meilleure amie ? Peut-être pas tout de même, mais à vrai dire, Emily n'était pas douée non plus pour écrire. En mettant sa lettre dans l'enveloppe qu'elle avait préparée auparavant, elle remarqua que sa chouette venait juste de rentrer. Elle s'était installée dans sa cage et buvait à pleine gorgée.

- Ne te repose pas trop vite Célesta, tu as une course à faire, lui dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse venir. Elle lui attacha ensuite la lettre. Avant de la laisser partir elle termina.

- Tu resteras avec Lily, pour qu'elle puisse répondre, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Célesta lui mordillât le doigt. Emily lui fit une caresse avant de la laisser partir.


	3. Nouvelle attaque

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Héhé, cadeau pour vous aujourd'hui. Le tout nouveau chapitre, ou du moins un nouveau chapitre '

Pour ce qui est de leur longueur, c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez court, enfin ce ne sont que les débuts, la suite sera de plus en plus long (rien que le chapitre 31 est le plus long de tous, soyez patient ) )

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous D

Monika

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait envoyée sa lettre à Lily, et aucune réponse ne lui avait encore été parvenue. Si la lettre avait été adressée à quelqu'un d'autre elle ne serait jamais fait autant de soucis qu'elle commençait à en avoir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa meilleure amie d'être si longue, en tout cas, deux jours s'étaient déjà longs pour la jeune fille. 

Il devait être dans les 11h ce matin là et pour la première fois depuis le début des grandes vacances elle s'était levée disons... Très tôt. Elle faisait souvent des rêves mouvementés ces temps-ci, certains allant même jusqu'au cauchemar. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre, à quoi bon de toute façon. Il ne fallait pas non plus être devin à sa place pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Sa matinée se passa comme toutes celles précédemment. La seule chose qui avait changé était l'heure. Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle préféra descendre dans le salon, s'informer des nouvelles. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans le salon, un petit bonhomme, avec un simple petit tablier sur lui, et chauve s'occupait de nettoyer la maison.

- Bonjour Arkun.  
- Bonjour mademoiselle, lui répondit-il.

Emily alla s'asseoir dans le canapé situé juste en face de la cheminée. Plusieurs coussins étaient amassés autant sur le support sur lequel elle se trouvait à présent que sur le fauteuil à côté. Un petit meuble avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce où des rangées de livres s'étalaient. Beaucoup parlaient de magie noire, d'autre des règlements pour certaines sections au Ministère, d'autres des livres de potions avancés et encore et toujours d'autres. Il n'y avait que sur la plus basse rangée qui était différente puisqu'il s'agissait de tous les livres d'Emily dans les années précédentes.

- Puis-je vous servir quelque chose Miss ? demanda Arkun une fois qu'il eut finit avec le salon.  
- Eu... Non, merci quand même, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Je vous en pris.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et repartit aussi tôt pour le reste de sa besogne.

Emily prit ensuite la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait été déposée sur la table basse devant elle. Quand elle le déplia, elle vit la marque des Ténèbres bougeant et s'étalant sur toute la première page. Elle ne la fixait avec aucun sentiment particulier. Ni de peur, ni de colère, ni d'amertume, ni d'appréhension et non plus d'envie. Elle tourna la page et commença à lire l'article qui concernait la photo.

_Nouveau Meurtre !_

_Les Partisans de Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-nom ont encore frappés !  
Hier soir, les mangemorts, comme ils se font appeler et qui en dit long sur leurs actes, ont tués une nouvelle famille, les Marcolts. Etrangement, ce n'était pas des moldus ou des « sang-mêlées » mais des sorciers de sang pur, nous pouvons donc d'ors et déjà nous poser des questions inquiétantes ! De plus, les quelques aurors que nous avons pus interroger nous ont tous affirmés la même chose : « Aucun des actes de ce soir n'ont été commis pour tuer les personnes que Vo... ne cessent de vouloir tuer. Ses intentions sont claires, il cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un sauf si ce n'est pas lui qui a ordonné ce massacre. » Cette dernière phrase est devenue comme un courant d'air. Au Ministère, tout le monde essaye de comprendre et le département des aurors est de plus en plus sous pression et débordé. Et si ce n'est pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qui est-ce ? Et que cherchent-ils précisément ? Aurions-nous une menace en plus ?_

C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était même impensable, surtout que les Marcolts n'habitaient pas très loin d'ici, dans les trente kilomètres environs. Emily regardait les photos des membres de la famille assassinée. Les parents, mais aussi leurs trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille qui était l'aînée. Elle reconnaissant sans problème son visage l'ayant vu à la cérémonie de répartition l'année passé. Elle aurait donc dut passer en deuxième année et elle n'irait pas...Par sa propre faute...

- Arkun ! appela-t-elle alors.  
- Oui maîtresse ? lui dit-il en apparaissant devant elle.  
- Arkun, où est ma mère ?

Elle était impatiente et une grande tristesse s'accumula encore dans ses yeux sans parler de la rancœur et de la colère qui grandissait toujours plus.

- Elle doit être dans sa chambre mademoiselle.

Elle se leva aussi tôt et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'elle monta en vitesse. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la voler. Sa mère qui était assise à son bureau, sursauta devant l'intrusion violente de sa fille.

- Emily ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.  
- Maman... As-tu lu la Gazette... De ce matin ? lui demanda Emily pour toute réponse et à bout de souffle.

Quand elle comprit le pourquoi de son inquiétude, elle se décontracta aussi tôt et lui répondit.

- Oui et alors ?  
- Et alors ? Mais enfin maman, ils cherchent quelqu'un !  
- Ou quelque chose, rectifia-t-elle.

Emily ne répondit pas. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tord, peut-être s'était-elle emportée un pu trop vite sans avoir vraiment analyser mais le nom de la famille lui revint alors en tête.

- Se sont les Marcolts qui se sont fait tués !  
- Je sais, j'y étais. Il m'y a envoyé...

Il l'avait envoyé là-bas ? Elle s'était directement montrée ? Là, elle ne comprenait pas. C'est alors qu'une question lui vint en tête.

- J'espère que les journalistes ne t'ont pas vu ?  
- Je suis directement partit après que se soit terminé. Emily...

La concernée avait baissée la tête, peut-être par honte ou par peur après tout, elle était si faible et continuait tellement de l'être. Sa mère se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Arrête de penser à ça, tu verras, tout s'arrangera.  
- C'est ce que vous vous étiez dit il y a 5 ans mais maintenant, ça a pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je n'ai qu'à y aller sinon, tempi !  
- Je t'interdit encore une fois ne me répéter ça, suis-je clair ? lui ordonna-t-elle en la fixant dans les yeux. Emily ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation mais elle le pensait toujours.


	4. La marque des ténèbres

Je dois sûrement être d'une bonté sans égale puisque je vous mets le quatrième chapitre directement après l'autre. Um… D'accord, je suis peut-être un peu sadique quand on sait que celui-ci est le plus court de la fanfiction. Bref... Bonne lecture à tous )

Monika.

Les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir depuis peu. Souvent, dire douze pour annoncer cette heure-ci est absurde, il n'y a pourtant pas de raison... Emily n'était pas encore couchée et quand elle entendit ses sons, le peu de sommeil qui avait réussit à s'accumuler disparut aussi tôt. En plus de son insomnie passagère, la jeune fille était d'une nature nerveuse, une boule de nerf, et ce qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier il y a trois jours ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre, loin de là. Ils étaient ici, de plus en plus proche, à chaque attaque, toujours plus. Sa mère, bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas paraître, était tout aussi anxieuse. Depuis le jour où l'article était paru dans le journal, elle était partit pour une affaire dite « urgente ». Elle était sûrement partie le prévenir. Cependant, ses pensées n'étaient généralement pas toutes dirigées vers eux, sachant que de toute façon, elle devrait y aller et si ce n'était pas demain alors se serait dans un an. Non, elle pensait aux Marcolts. Ils étaient une famille proche de la leur, bien qu'ils ne sachaient rien de la vie de la jeune fille et à vrai dire, ils ne pouvaient rien savoir, rien prétendre, rien faire par rapport à elles. En fait, elles étaient intouchables.

Emily s'était mise devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés et se laissait aller à une contemplation sans fin et surtout sans but. Ce n'était pas nouveau d'ailleurs, elle le faisait si souvent, encore plus quand elle s'ennuyait, plus ou moins logique. Mais s'était ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à observer le comportement des autres et par ça à anticiper sans problèmes leurs pensés, leurs actes, tout ce qu'ils faisaient ou ce qu'ils allaient faire. Bien que nous soyons tous différent selon notre physique et notre caractère, nous sommes en même temps tous identiques sur notre façon de réagir. Est-ce impossible à comprendre ? Non, bien sûr que non, il faudrait juste une bonne ouverture d'esprit. Mais enfin...

Alors que son ennuie reprit le dessus, elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait mise dans sa poche et commença à refaire les même sorts et sortilèges ainsi que leurs gestes adéquats qu'elle avait appris l'année passée. Elle les réussissait tous. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les faisait, il n'y avait donc rien de plus facile, mais à son âge, ils n'étaient pas encore très puissants, et plus elle les pratiquait et plus leur puissance augmentait... Petit à petit.

Soudain, elle entendit une détonation. Elle tira sur les rideaux pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors. A ce moment là, son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites et un léger voile apparut devant ses yeux voulant comme cacher ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. Sans même sans rendre compte, sa mère était rentrée dans sa chambre. Elle lui souriait, un sourire bienfaisant qui se voulait être rassurant. Elle s'avança vers sa fille et regarda dehors. La jeune fille remercia alors sa mère intérieurement d'être revenue enfin. Dans le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles, on pouvait distinguer clairement une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche et scintillait d'un vert clair. La Marque des Ténèbres. Pour Emily, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait en vraie quand à sa mère, elle ne les comptait plus depuis bien longtemps.

- J'espère que ton amie pourra venir.

Des cris se faisaient entendre clairement. Des rayons verts et rouges se voyaient au loin, comprenant ainsi qu'un rude combat entre les mangemorts et les aurors avaient lieu en ce moment même, juste sous leurs yeux.

- Je l'espère aussi, confia Emily. Elle sera bien plus en sécurité ici et d'un coté, je m'ennuierais moins...

Sa mère, voulant estomper la peur qu'elle ressentait chez sa fille, prit un air étonné.

- Parce que tu t'ennuies ?

Emily la regarda sur le coter avant de remettre son intention sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Les secondes passèrent, les minutes, les heures et le combat n'était toujours pas terminé. Emily s'était assises sur son lit, sa mère aussi et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, ce qui en fin de compte signifiait énormément de chose.

Il devait être cinq heures du matin quand plus aucun son ne fit entendre. Le combat était enfin terminé. On entendait tout de même quelques détonations par ci par là, mais sans plus. Une heure plus tard, Emily commençait à sentir la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Elle décida alors de se coucher. Sa mère ne protesta pas, bien entendu, ressentant plus de la tristesse, une rancœur tenace, un dégoût et en même temps de la colère. Elle le savait tout aussi bien que sa fille, ils approchaient et ne tarderaient pas à les retrouver. Elle resta cependant dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme totalement. Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, sans toucher à rien. Enfin de compte, dans tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eut dans le passé, le seul réconfort qui lui restait et la seule chose dont elle ne regrettait pas c'était cette adolescente allongée, les paupières closes et dormant à point fermé.

Au moment de fermer la porte, elle se retourna vers elle et lui murmura, tout en sachant que de toute façon, elle ne l'entendrait jamais :

- Je suis désolée Emily, désolée de devoir te faire vivre tout ça...


	5. Souvenirs

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite étant donné que je n'ai plus d'ordi chez moi. J'ai aussi édité le chapitre 3, j'ai remarqué que l'article du journal n'avait pas été mis. Pour les réponses à vos reviews, je l'ai ferais à la fin de chaque chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez quelque chose en particulier à demander.

Bonne lecture.

Mimialock

* * *

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis le combat entres les mangemorts et les aurors et un peu plus pour la lettre qu'Emily avait envoyée à Lily. En fait, le temps continuait toujours d'avancer, le tout dans une ambiance des plus lourde, des plus troublée et dangereuse. Chacun avait sa chance, d'autre aux contraires, les subissaient tous en même temps, pour notre protagoniste, c'était belle et bien la deuxième catégorie. Cependant, il faillait absolument penser à autre chose, se divertir comme on le pouvait, et pour elle, c'était devenue quelque chose de primordiale. 

Pendant une après-midi chaude digne d'un mois d'Août, Emily était sortit dans le jardin. Elle s'était allongée sur un banc en bois non loin de sa maison. Il y avait des rayures un peu partout et avait perdu toute sa clarté. Son dossier était à terre, recouvert de mousse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bronzer au soleil alors qu'elle avait remonté son maillot jusqu'au sous sa poitrine. Elle avait une respiration calme, ses pensées commençant alors à vagabonder. Devant elle, ou plutôt sous ses paupières, elle voyait défiler des souvenirs qu'elle avait eu l'année précédente, vers la fin des cours donc fin juin. Seulement, il y en avait un, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnu, ou presque, qui lui revenait souvent.

_- Alors Lily, tu penses avoir réussie ? Lui demanda Emily après être sortie du château. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lac, avec deux autres filles qui les suivaient derrières elles.  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle. Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est facile, lui répondit-elle tout en continuant de marcher.  
- C'est vrai. De toute façon, si je n'obtiens pas un Optimal, j'irais dire deux mots aux examinateurs. Ils auront sûrement eu un coup de blues à force de ne voir que des nullités chez les serpentards. Après tout, je suis passée juste après trois crétins de cette maison, il n'y aurait pas eu de quoi..._

_- Quoi ? demanda Emily en sentant son regard sur posé sur elle.  
- Tu deviens comme Potter et Black...  
- Je ne suis pas comme eux, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne non ?_

_En réalité, elle leur ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait, surtout avec l'un des deux en particulier, pour une raison bien précise cette fois-ci, mais cette raison la rendait toujours en colère._

_- Encore heureux, sinon, il y aurait un sérieux problème entre nous... Mais fait tout de même attention Emily...  
- De toute façon Lily, je ne risque rien, enfin, je ne risquerais jamais de leur ressembler tant que je serais avec toi, alors il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire._

_C'était vrai qu'avec elle, elle ne risquait pas d'être tourmenteurs à 100 tant qu'elle était avec elle. Elle allait rajouter autre chose mais se retint quand elle vit que Lily avait reporté son attention ailleurs. Elle semblait presque hors d'elle. Emily se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il auraitmieux fait de garder pour elle._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il ...  
-Potter et Black, avait-elle répondus entres es dents avant même qu'elle n'eut finit de poser sa question._

_Lily remit ses chaussettes ainsi que ses chaussures plus que vite que le vent et se dirigea vers leurs directions. Elle ne demanda pas pour autant à son amie de venir avec elle si elle le voulait._

_Emily, elle, n'avait pas bougée, mais c'était tout de même rechaussé au cas où elle devrait intervenir. Elle savait déjà ce qui se passait tout juste en entendant le ton que Lily avait employé. James Potter et Sirius Black faisaient partit des élèves les plus brillants de l'école, et pourtant, ils avaient tellement collectionnés les heures de retenus qu'eux même avaient arrêté de les compter. Lily ne les aimaient pas trop, les trouvant immatures._

_Potter ainsi que son meilleur ami Black, étaient encore en train de faire des siennes à Servilus, comme ils l'appelaient. La victime se nommait Severus Rogue et c'était l'un des élèves les plus misérables de Poudlard, si l'on pouvait au moins qualifier quelqu'un de misérable. Il faisait partit de la maison serpentard et adorait la magie noire. Quand Emily repensait à toutes ses farces, elle savait que de toute façon James ne l'embattait la plus part du temps que pour impressionner Lily, chose qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à faire, mais pas dans le bon sens._

_- Tu ne vas pas avec elle ? lui demanda l'une des deux filles à ses côtés. Celle-ci était blonde avec des yeux marron, portant des lunettes._

_Elle ne répondit pas. Bien que James et Sirius n'allaient pas haut dans l'estime de sa meilleure amie, ils ne lui avaient jamais rien fait, au contraire. A vrai dire, elle traînait aussi souvent avec eux, moins qu'avec Lily, mais ils étaient de bons amis._

_- C'est à cause de Black, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle sourit. Un sourire qui se voulait joyeux mais en même temps triste. Black... L'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'y allait pas, mais l'autre moitié faisait partie d'un passé qu'elle seule connaissait, et qu'elle ne voulait dévoiler à personne, pas même à Lily. Elle le détestait tout autant qu'elle l'appréciait. S'était aussi celui avec lequel elle se disputait le plus souvent d'entre les quatre._

Emily commençait à avoir chaud. Elle préféra alors rentrer chez elle, se rafraîchir, boire un très grand verre de jus de citrouille rafraîchissant, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger pour l'instant et ne voulait pas non plus faire appelle à Arkun. Elle ouvrit tout de même les yeux. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu, bien que quelques nuages commençaient tout de même à faite leurs apparitions. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt sa volonté et se leva. Elle tendit ses bras haut dessus de sa têt et bailla longuement avant de se diriger vers la maison. Seulement, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait enfin tranquille, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, mais pas un bruit net et constant. Elle se retourna, sa main dans la poche de son bermuda, au cas où elle devrait se défendre. Elle attendit un instant, mais il n'y avait rien, elle avait sûrement rêvé. Elle allait repartir quand quelque chose arriva vers elle à toute vitesse...

* * *

**Lia Sail :** Merci énormément pour tes reviews à chaque chose que je fais. c'est tout aussi encouragents que plaisant. j'espère pouvoir lire tes prochains chapitre rapidement grande soeur D 

**Tchingtchong :** Et voilà, la suite est arrivéd et le prochain bientôt normalement )

**Hinata Sky :** Je suis ravie de t'avoir secourue xD Pour ce qui est d'Emily... Huhu, vous verrez bien en temps et en heure xD

**Melhope :** Contente que cette histoire te plaise, surtout que les chapitres que vous lisez sont les réécritures ( hum... Oui, imaginez un peu l'horreur que ça pouvait être avant ' )

**_A bientôt tout le monde D _**

**_Mimialock_**


	6. Une chouette blessée

Héhé ( ba quoi ? Sa aussi ça veut dire bonjour et tout le tratrin ! Sisi je vous jure ! ) 'Fin bref, donc, voici le... chapitre 6 ( j'allais dire autre chose, mais vaux mieux ne pas savoir. Pourquoi je le dis alors ? Um, question intéressante certes xD ) Voili voilà, bonne lecture à tous -

Mimialock

* * *

Emily plissait les yeux, essayant de distinguer cet objet ou du moins cette chose qui s'approchait. Sa baguette était dans sa main, laquelle était toujours dans sa poche. Quand elle vit ce que c'était enfin, elle soupira de soulagement, mais un soulagement qui fut de courte duré. En fait, ça ne s'arrêtait pas, et ne ralentissait pas non plus, ou alors, elle ne voulait pas. Elle se baissa juste à temps avant que sa chouette, puisqu'il s'agissait belle et bien de sa chouette, rentre en contact de la fenêtre. En se relevant, elle sourit légèrement. 

- Et bien Célesta, ne sais-tu plus voler ?

Alors qu'elle s'approchait vers elle, le sourire qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt s'évanouit quand elle remarqua que sa chouette était en piteux état. L'une de ses ailes était cassée et plusieurs plumes étaient retournées. Elle s'inquiéta quand elle la vit ainsi mais les légers hululement à son intention ressemblant presque à de cris de douleurs l'informait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Emily rentra dans le salon en courant pour demander de l'aide à sa mère. Elle fit le tour du salon, de la cuisine, des chambres et de toutes autres pièces, mais il n'y avait aucune autre présence que la sienne. Elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée quand elle remarqua qu'un petit bout de parchemin avait été coincé sur le miroir prêt de la porte d'entrée. Elle le prit de l'une de ses mains et commença à le lire.

_Emily,_

_J'ai du partir sans avoir eu le temps de te prévenir. J'ai reçus l'un des signes et je ne peux absolument pas rester. Je te laisse la clef du coffre pour que tu puisses retirer de l'argent, tu pourras ainsi acheter tes fournitures plus tard, ou du moins ce qu'il te manquera puisque je les ai déjà commandés. Quand tu iras sur le Chemin de Traverse, fait très attention à toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver et qui y sera. Je ne pense pas non plus revenir avant la fin de tes vacances, je te souhaite donc une bonne rentrée._

_A bientôt._

_Maman._

Emily relut la lettre à deux reprises. Ainsi donc, elle était encore repartit. Même si sa mère prenait des vacances plus que méritées, jamais elles n'arriveraient à être ensemble. Peut-être était-ce dans leur nature ? Peut-être quand toutes les générations des Alock, les mères ne pouvaient jamais être avec leurs filles. Apparemment, c'était le cas.

Elle reporta son attention sur Célesta qui n'allait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Je vais t'emmener à la ménagerie magique pour que l'on puisse te soigner, lui dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas trop si cela pouvait la réconforter, mais c'était, disons, logique qu'elle le lui dise.

Elle se dirigea prêt de la cheminée et y prit le pot qui était au dessus. Elle plongea sa main libre à l'intérieur. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée. Le feu qui, précédemment, était entremêlé de jaune et de rouge devint vert. Emily se glissa à l'intérieur, laissant les flammes la toucher sans la brûler. Elle reprit un peu de poudre et prononça distinctement :

- Chemin de Traverse.

Elle se sentit décoller. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant. Sa vitesse était plus rapide. Elle avait beau faire partit de son équipe à Poudlard, même un balais ne pouvais pas égaler. Elle préféra refermer ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente enfin atterrir.

Quand elle se releva, elle inspira une longue, très longue bouffée d'air frais. Elle se sentit libre, loin de son étouffante maison dans laquelle elle était obligée de rester la plus grande partit de ses vacances.

- Bon, dit-elle en commençant à marcher dans la grande allée, direction la ménagerie magique à présent.

Elle se dépêcha, car même si sa chouette ne disait rien, elle savait qu'elle avait mal. Elle le savait mais surtout elle le sentait. La rue principale était bondée. Elle aperçut plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. Certains visages ne lui étaient connus que de vues, d'autres au contraire, qu'elle salua juste d'un signe de tête, étaient des amis proches, ou du moins, ce trouvant dans la même année qu'elle.

Arrivée devant un magasin, à l'aspect miteux, elle s'arrêta devant. Très peu de personne n'osait y entrer. Les vitres étaient sales, n'étant sûrement pas lavées depuis longtemps. On pouvait tout de même voir au travers, en tout cas, apercevoir quelques formes plus ou moins distinctes. Elle observa le magasin quelques instants avant de ce décider de rentrer. A près tout, ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait.

Il y avait une bonne odeur. Etonnant... Emily s'avança vers le comptoir. Il y avait déjà un autre client. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait voir de tout : des hiboux, dont certains étaient dans leur cage et d'autres sur des perchoirs. Il y avait aussi un ou deux chats très spéciaux, mais spéciaux dans tous les sens du terme. Près du comptoir, il y avait des rats. Certains d'entres eux jouaient à la corde ou même à la marelle.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?

Emily se retourna vers son interlocuteur et remarqua seulement que le client venait juste de partir. Elle s'avança alors vers le comptoir.

- Ma chouette est blessée, lui dit-elle en montrant Célesta.  
- Hum... Vous devriez mieux vous en occuper...  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui est fait ça si c'est ce que vous insinuez, lâcha sèchement.

La patronne l'examina. Elle était petite, de grands yeux marron, rousse avec quelques tâches de rousseur et des cheveux cendres. Elle se redressa.

- Comment s'est arrivé dans ce cas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'aile cassée.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Emily. Elle est arrivée, elle était déjà dans cet état-là !  
Bien sûr que si que j'ai mon idée, mais ça ne vous regarde pas... pensa-t-elle.

La patronne la regarda dans les yeux quelque instants puis dit enfin :

- Très bien. Je vais vous la garder.  
- Quand est-ce que je pourrais la reprendre ?  
- Cela dépend...  
- Cela dépend de quoi ?  
- De tout...

Emily prit une carte que laquelle était marqué : « _Mme Heimatlos, Ménagerie Magique._ », après tout, on ne sait jamais... Pendant que celle-ci emmenait sa chouette derrière la boutique, Emily faisait le tour du magasin une nouvelle fois. Elle dut attendre quelques minutes, des minutes trop longues à son goût avant qu'elle ne veuille bien revenir.

- Tenez, cette lettre était accrochée à sa patte, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe chiffonnée. Je n'ai pas regardé ce que c'était, avança-t-elle avant même qu'Emily ne regard si elle avait été ouverte.  
- Pourquoi l'auriez vous fait ?  
- Vous préférez payer maintenant ou en revenant chercher votre chouette ? demanda la responsable, changeant totalement de sujet.  
- Maintenant.

Mme Heimatlos se retourna et tourna une page, sûrement un registre, qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir puis s'adressa à la jeune fille.

- Cela vous fera quarante galions.

Emily ne ronchonna pas devant le prix et paya sans discuter. Elle rangea ensuite sa lettre dans sa poche et sortit du magasin aussi vite qu'elle le put. Décidemment, elle ne l'apprécierait jamais.

Dehors, toujours le même temps. Chaud, aucun nuage mais une légère brise apparaissant de temps à autre. Elle décida alors d'aller manger une glace chez « Florian le glacier. »  
Elle dû passer devant plusieurs magasins avant d'arriver à destination, faisant ainsi le chemin inverse. Elle alla directement passer commande et s'installa sur la terrasse. Elle reprit la lettre, espérant d'un côté que c'était sa mère qui lui donnait de ses nouvelles, seulement...

- Hey ! Alock !

* * *

**Réponses reviews**

Héhé, vous les attendions et bien les voilà ( même si vous ne les attendiez pas d'ailleurs m'enfin ' et même si aussi il n'y en avait que deux mdr)

**Tchingtchong :** Pourquoi j'ai coupé ? Hum... Certains disent que je suis sadique... c'est peut-être pour ça. Personellement, je ne me trouve pas du tout sadique xD

**Hinata Sky :** Alors, voilà, tu as eu ce qui c'est passé, même s'il y a encore autre chose ' Pour ce qui est du "postage" rapidos... Ba en fait, je dirais que vousavez de la chance, ceux que je mets sont ceux qui déjà publié sur d'autre, donc c'est plutôt rapide à mettre sur le site. imaginez ceux qui attendent encore le chapitre 32 xD ( va falloir que je m'y mette d'ailleurs )

**A bientôt tout le monde**

**Mimialock**


	7. Simplement amis !

Bijour tout le monde.

Désolée du retard. Je devais le mettre avnt et puis il y a eu la rentrée --' Bref, d'ailleurs ça c'est passé comment pour vous ? Merdique pour ma part quand on sait que j'ai cours le samedi matin senif... Hum... Vais pas tout vous raconter non plus il y aurrait pas mal de chose à dire sionon '

Bref, nouveau chapitre donc ) Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Emily tenait sa lettre dans ses mains. Ses yeux la fixait, ou plutôt fixait un point invisible s'y trouvant. Oh bien sûr, elle avait très bien entendue qu'on l'appelait. Elle savait même déjà qui s'était mais, enfin pas là, pas maintenant et pas encore lui. Décidemment, drôle de vacance. Elle qui préférait le voir à Poudlard et non hors de Poudlard, fallait bien s'y attendre de toute façon.  
Son cœur battait vite en se souvenant de son passé, en ce souvenant de la conséquence du pourquoi et du comment. Cependant son souffle restait calme. Elle relevait la tête doucement et vit en plus de celui qui l'avait interpellé deux autres garçons à ses côtés..

- Salut Emily.

Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair avec des yeux marron. Etonnement, il avait l'air fatiguer, il avait d'ailleurs toujours été comme ça, d'après les souvenirs d'Emily. Il avait aussi des cernes sous les yeux et faisait plus vieux que son âge.

- Salut Remus, lui répondit-elle avec joie à sa vue.

- Salut Alock !

Cette fois-ci, c'était les deux autres qui avaient parlés en même temps. Le premier était assez grand. Il portait des lunettes rondes et avait les yeux couleur noisette. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, impossible à coiffer, même avec un sortilège. Ils étaient aussi d'un noir de jais incomparable. Emily remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas tout à fait attention à elle. Il jouait, comme à son habitude, avec un minuscule vif d'or, ce qui la fit sourire pensant à Lily si elle avait été présente. Elle aurait été exaspérée par son comportement, encore une fois. Quand à l'autre garçon, il faisait la même taille. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage avec une délicatesse désinvolte. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que son nom, mais en même temps envoûtant ; c'était lui qui l'avait appelée en tout premier. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait de James Potter et de Sirius Black, les inséparables. Toujours fourrés ensemble.

- Salut, leur dit-elle sans plus. Non pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais être avec eux était toujours difficile pour elle. Elle avait ses raisons bien sûr, des raisons bien plus que personnelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le Chemin de Traverse ? lui demanda Lupin.  
- J'ai due amener...elle attendit un instant ne voulant qu'ils sachent se qu'il c'était passé car après tout, s'ils en arrivait jusque là, c'était qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'était plus très loin d'eux à présent... J'ai due amener... Célesta.  
- C'est qui ? demanda James.  
- Sa chouette, répondit Sirius.

Emily tourna directement sa tête vers lui alors qu'elle avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche pour pouvoir répondre. Elle la referma directement. C'était peut-être absurde d'être étonnée comme elle l'était mais à vrai dire, personne ne savait qu'elle en avait une hormis Lily. Elle ne prenait jamais Célesta lors de ses trajets dans le train à la rentrée. Elle laissait sa cage chez elle et l'envoyait directement à Poudlard. En fait, elle tenait à Célesta bien plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une Alock.  
- Eu oui... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une chouette non ? Pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Et d'ailleurs Black, comment ça ce fait que toi tu le saches ?  
- Tu vas souvent à la volière, et parfois tu y reste jusqu'à ce que t'as chouette revienne de sa chasse, lui répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde avec un léger regard malicieux. Un de ses regards qu'Emily détestait par-dessus tout quand ils lui étaient adressés.

Elle fit une légèrement moue. Elle détestait quand les autres savaient des choses sur elle alors qu'elle-même ne leur avait rien dit. Pour elle, si elle les cachait c'est que c'était plus que primordiale, en aucun cas ils n'auraient du le savoir. Après tout, si même Lily ne savait rien, ce n'était pas pour rien. A la base, elle se rappelait que c'était plus par peur qu'elle ne leur ait jamais avoué, aujourd'hui, elle se rend compte qu'en réalité c'est plus pour leur sécurité. Elle devait penser à autre chose, elle devait oublier et surtout éviter de le regarder lui, se faisant ainsi plus mal à chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Cependant, elle les observa tous les trois un instant alors qu'ils s'étaient assis. Il y avait un problème.

- Où est Pettigrow ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent en même temps, surpris. Quand à Remus, il soupira en comprenant leur attitude.

- Vous l'avez encore oublié ? leur demanda-t-il.  
- Hey, ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Il se perd tout le temps.

Emily baissa la tête. Elle gardait pour elle un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Et de plus, il arrivait toujours à aller là où il ne devrait pas, comme l'allée des embrumes par exemple. Elle reprit un visage neutre et se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, il faudrait que vous alliez le chercher, et j'ai des choses à faire. A la rentrée.

Elle fit demi-tour et un pas avant qu'une main ne la retienne par le bras. Elle posa directement son regard sur sur cette main et longea le bras de son propriétaire en posant ensuite ses yeux dans les siens, des yeux si sombres.

.- Rester avec nous, lui dit simplement Sirius.

Emily ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça de toute façon ? A vrai dire, ce n'était qu'un oui ou non e qu'ils attendaient mais rester... Rester pour espérer encore ? Non, ça s'était fini, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'espérait plus rien de sa part.

- Bon alors ? Commença à s'impatienter James.  
- Pourquoi pas, souffla-t-elle contre sa volonté. Elle voulait être avec eux, comme amis il n'y avait pas mieux c'est sûr mais... Mais. Voilà tout, il y avait toujours un mais.

Sirius la lâcha ensuite. Une fois que sa peau n'était sur celle de la jeune fille, un frisson la parcourut, sans raison précise mais il lui traversa le corps entier. Elle détestait ça aussi. En fait, il y avait énormément de chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Tellement qu'il en devenait presque difficile d'annoncer ce qu'elle aimait.

-Oh fête Alock, comment va Evans ?  
- Demande le lui toi-même, elle sera ravis d'entendre ta voix.  
- Dit, comment je dois faire ? No mais parce que pas que je désespère, bien au contraire, mais, elle est comme ça avec tous les hommes ou quoi ?  
- Elle n'arrête pas de te le dire. Et si pour une fois aussi tu l'écoutais plus sérieusement, t'y arriverais.  
- A mais je l'écoute, mais je dois comprendre quoi entre « Dégage Potter, la ferme Potter, je préfèrerais sortir avec le calamar géant qu'avec toi Potter, tuas la tête plus enfler le que le ballon le plus énorme existant. » ?  
- Tu n'écoutes pas tout, mais elle te donne les solutions pourtant...

Sa glace arriva enfin. Les trois autres passèrent commande également et cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent servit. Ils se lancèrent alors dans une conversation toute différente, leurs futurs coups contre les serpentards. Alors qu'ils étaient là en toute innocence, Emily oublia, oui, elle oublia sa lettre, elle oublia sa mère et ses recommandations. Un peux plus loin, au coin d'un magasin, une personne âgé de sûrement un an de plus les observait avec un sourire ironique mélangé à une once de méchanceté tout en refoulant une légère joie, ou plutôt observait deux d'entre : Sirius et Emily...

* * *

Promis j'essaille de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressé )

A bientôt.

Emilie


	8. L'esprit ou la vérité

Salut tout le monde,

Je suis un peui à la bourd là, vraiment désolée, mais je ne me rapelle pas avoir eu autant de contrôle en 1 mois wau. Fin bref, le semaine enfin les vacances D Je ne sais pas si je vous remettrai un autre chapitre, je ne serai pas beaucoup chez moi. autre hose aussi, j'ai fini une one shot qui est sur le site conernant Emily et tous les autres bien sûr. Si vous voulez allez voir :cliquez sur mon pseudo vous l'aurez. :)

Allez, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Remus souriait, James se tordait les doigts pour éviter de parler ou même de demander des nouvelles de Lily, quand à Sirius, il jetait des regards en biais sur la lettre que tenait toujours Emily dans ses mains. Tous les quatre marchaient dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, se dirigeant vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Emily leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient y passer avant de commencer leur long cheminement dans les magasins passant très certainement et le plus longtemps dans celui des affaires de quidditch. Ils étaient tous silencieux, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas parler en la présence de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait comprendre à moitié à prêt tout. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Sirius se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il par curiosité, son regard sur la petite partie blanche que son amie tenait entre ses mains.  
- Une lettre... lui répondit-elle tout simplement. A vrai dire, que pouvait-elle donc dire de plus ? Elle avait littéralement répondu à sa question. Après ça, elle la rangea dans sa poche, une fois encore, sans l'avoir lu.

- Au fait, que faisiez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
- Ont se promenaient, lui répondit James.  
- Simplement ?  
- Bien sûr, assura-t-il

Cette simple phrase de deux mots suffisèrent à faire soupirer Remus. Il ne fallut pas plus à Emily pour comprendre le tout.

- Oui, bien sûr... Dîtes moi, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire comme bêtises cette année ?  
- Des bêtises ? Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! répondirent en cœur les deux compères.  
- C'est vrai, enfin à moitié...  
- Tu as reçus tes notes de BUSE ? lui demanda Lupin pour changer de conversation.  
- Oui, au début du mois, et vous ?  
- Nous aussi.  
- Tu as eu combien de Buse Alock ?  
- 7. Au moins, avec ça, je sais que je vais pouvoir faire une carrière d'auror.  
- Alors tu veux devenir auror ? Tu es bien décidé ?  
- C'est mon intention et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr que je ne le suis en ce moment.  
- On sera ensemble encore une fois alors.  
- Vous aussi vous avez choisi cette branche ?  
- Nous faisons parti des meilleurs, alors oui. Tu croyais quoi ? Que nous allions ouvrir un magasin comme Zonko ? continua Sirius.  
- Cette idée nous avait déjà traversé l'esprit ...  
- « Nous » ? coupa James.  
- Oui « nous ».  
- C'est qui le « nous » ? Continua-t-il.  
- Une certaine personne et moi.  
- Evans ?  
- J'ai dit, une certaine...  
- ...Personne. On a compris, l'interrompit Sirius.  
- Ce n'était pas pour toi, continua Emily non vexé mais un poing s'était installé dans son ventre alors qu'elle n'avait pus finir. Un poing mélangeant la colère, la frustration et un certain désespoir qui revenait souvent lors de ces moments.

Ils étaient enfin arriver le grand bâtiment blanc. Ils rentrèrent dans la banque. Il y avait de grand comptoir auquel se trouvait de petit être étrange. Ils avaient de grand nez pointus, de longues oreilles avec un aspect méprisant : les Gobelins.

Emily s'approcha d'un comptoir, tandis que les trois autres attendaient juste derrière.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle à l'intention du gobelin. Celui-ci leva la tête et posa ses yeux vitreux sur elle.  
- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Nous...  
-... Tu, la coupa James alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer sa phrase.  
- Oui enfin, JE voudrais retirer de l'argent.  
- Hum, bien sûr...Grispey ! appela le gobelin soudainement après avoir attendus quelques instants en les décortiquant de la tête aux pieds.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt venue. En le voyant arriver, il dit à Emily :

- Il vous accompagnera jusqu'à votre coffre, Melle... ?  
- Alock.  
- Très bien Miss Alock. Quand à vous messieurs, vous devez rester ici si vous ne voulez rien retirer.  
- Nous venons avec elle, lança soudainement Sirius.  
-Désolé Monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas venir avec votre amie.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. Emily préféra intervenir tout en connaissant le caractère des gobelins.

- Tu sais Black, je suis une grande fille maintenant. Et puis nous sommes à Gringotts, que pourrait-il m'arriver de bien méchant ? lui dit-elle sur un ton entre sarcastique et ironique. Sans rien ajouter de plus et sans que lui-même ne dise autre chose, elle suivit ensuite Grispey.

- Alors comme ça tu voulais aller avec elle, lança James à Sirius au moment où Emily ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Quand Sirius se retourna vers lui, il avait prit un air amuser tandis que Remus souriait malicieusement, souvent dans ce genre de situation, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Oui, je voulais y aller, mais pas pour elle. Et enlève ce que tu as dans le crâne, ça n'a strictement rien à voir.  
- Mais on ne pense rien n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?  
- Mais non vieux, t'inquiète. Tout le monde sais déjà qu'Emily n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie pour nous.  
- Bon et bien, nous n'avons qu'à attendre, étant donné que c'est une grande fille à présent. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas être trop longue, ça ne m'étonnerais pas d'elle.  
- Pour t'énerver un peu sûrement.

Pendant ce temps là, dans les sous sols de Gringotts, Emily et Grispey étaient tous les deux dans un wagon en direction du coffre. Après des virages serrés allant de gauche à droite ou même des montées et des descentes ressemblants au manège des montagnes russe, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Grispey descendit en premier, poussant la petite porte par laquelle ils passaient pour sortir et prit ensuite la lampe que lui tendait la jeune fille.

- Merci Miss.  
- Je vous en pris.

L'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient était plutôt maussade, froid et sombre. Il y avait souvent de très gros poteaux naturels maintenant les structurations des sous-sols, donc aussi de la banque en général. Emily n'avait jamais réellement suivis les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais elle savait que cette banque était l'un des plus vieux bâtiments qui existaient dans le monde des sorciers, avant même que les bureaux du Ministère de la Magie ne furent construits.

- Coffre 912, annonça-t-il sortant ainsi Emily de ses rêveries.

Il mit ensuite la clef dans la serrure et un grand brouhaha de décliques s'ensuivit derrière la porte. Une fois que celle-ci fut entièrement ouverte, Emily rentra dans son coffre qui faisait la taille d'une chambre normale. Elle s'approcha de colonne différente et y retira à chaque fois soit des galions, soit des mornilles, soit des noises. Mais au bout d'un moment, bien qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder, ses yeux furent tout de même attirés au milieu de la pièce. Un petit socle de pierre y était présenté avec au dessus une cage en verre. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, une sphère dans laquelle circulait une sorte de petite brume opaque. Elle avança de quelques pas en sa direction et tendis sa main avec l'intention de la prendre. Cependant, alors qu'elle avait enlevé la cage de verre et que ses doigts s'approchaient doucement, elle se stoppa. Elle aurait tellement voulu la prendre et enfin tout avouer à Lily, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le faire, ais elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Elle se donna une gifle mentalement et remit la vitre.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Alock, mais si vous avez finis, il faudrait que nous partions.

Elle se retourna vers Grispey et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette sphère avant de sortir, sachant très bien qu'un jour, la vérité serait révélée qu'elle le veuille ou non.


	9. Dispute

Aïe... Vraiment désolée, je deviens réllement impardonnable... J'ai tendance à oublier ce site là... Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre patience '

Bonne lecture )

* * *

Après avoir fait le chemin inverse pour retourner dans le hall de Gringotts, Emily devait à présent rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient toujours. Seulement, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste devant la porte qui refermaient ces fameux tunnels, elle les observait, eux, tous les trois. Ils faisaient réellement un bon trio étant donné que Peter était on ne sait où. Chacun avait quelque chose de tellement personnel, une chose qui leur était propre. Quand elle regardait pour elle, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait réellement. Un passé maudit qu'elle refusait et qu'elle cachait par-dessus tout et un autre qui n'était que fictif, remplit de mensonge, celui que tout le monde connaissait. Elle les enviait pour leur liberté, liberté qu'elle n'avait pas totalement. Remus l'aperçut au loin et lui fit signe de venir. Au début, elle resta là, sans bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir, elle ne devait pas mais si elle leur disait tout, alors elle perdrait tout. Sa meilleure amie et bien sûr eux quatre. Non, rien, ils ne sauront rien. Elle se dirigea dans leur direction et la réplique que lui envoya directement Sirius lui fit revenir directement dans la réalité.

- Et bien, tu en as a mis du temps.  
- Disons que de savoir que je devais retourner auprès de toi Black me dérangeait un peu alors j'ai pris mon temps, finit-elle.

Pendant que James et Remus s'efforçaient de ne pas trop rire devant l'air incrédule de Sirius, celui-ci répliquait tout de même.

- On ne t'a jamais demandé de venir avec nous.  
- Rectification. TU m'as demandé de venir avec vous.  
- Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas dit non.  
- Tu avais surtout l'air d'un petit chien battu, c'est de ta faute !  
- Nous devrions y aller avant que l'on nous jette dehors, intervena Remus alors que cette discussion prenait la tournure d'une dispute.

Emily, Remus, James et Sirius s'en allèrent donc de la banque. Parmi le tumulte de bruits provoqué par les personnes présentes autour d'eux se faisait ressentir entre les quatre un certains malaise. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que James intervienne enfin :

- Et si nous allions au Chaudron Baveur ? leur proposa-t-il.  
- Pourquoi pas.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le pub. Sirius et James étaient côte à côté devant Emily et Remus. Avant d'être à destination, ils passèrent devant plusieurs magasins, dont la Ménagerie Magique, Fleury et Botts ou encore l'apothicaire. Arriver devant un mur, Emily sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire Alock ? lui lançât Sirius, tu risquerais de nous emmener ailleurs qu'au Chaudron Baveur.  
- Tu veux peut-être que j'essaye quelque chose sur toi avant ? On verra bien ce qui se passera. Personnellement, ce ne sera pas une grande perte...

Pendant que leur « discussion diverse » continuait, Lupin avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette pour en donner de petit coup sur quelques briques du mur. Ce dernier s'était comme activé pour laisser un petit passage menant à une arrière cours.

- Au lieu de vous disputer, vous pourriez peut-être venir on dirait des gamins de cinq ans, leur dit James alors que Remus était déjà passé.

Sirius, n'ajouta rien et les rejoignirent. Emily, quand elle repensa à ce que venait de dire James. Des gamins de cinq ans ? Si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement ils étaient restés à cet âge là comme la vie serait plus mais elle serait si différente de celle qu'ils avaient à présent. Elle le savait, s'ils étaient devenus ce que l'on avait attendu d'eux, ils seraient toujours amis, mais les Maraudeurs n'existeraient certainement pas. Après quelques souvenirs revenus de l'ombre et qu'elle effaça une fois de plus, elle partit à sa suite.

James était parti passer commande pendant que les trois autres allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Remus s'assit entre Emily et Sirius, lesquels prenaient bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Après une petite attente où le silence s'était réinvité, James revint à leur table.

- Et voilà ! Bierraubeurre pour tout le monde, leur dit-il en leur donnant une chope. Au fait Alock, qu'elles raisons t'ont amené sur le Chemin de Traverse à part ta chouette ?  
- Ma mère est partie pour quelques temps de la maison et comme je n'avais rien à faire et que ma chouette était blessée, je suis venue, lui répondit-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation

James et Remus remarquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus tandis que Sirius buvait tranquillement dans sa chope.

- Tu es le capitaine des gryffondors je suppose cette année ? demanda Emily tout en sachant que le concerné se sentirait directement visé.  
- Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ? Que quelqu'un d'autre allait piquer ma place ! Il en était hors de question ! McGonagall aurait eu de mes nouvelles, je peux vous l'affirmer.  
- Sa ne m'étonne pas. J'espère au moins que tu seras un bon capitaine.

Pour une fois, Sirius leva les yeux vers elle.

- S'il a été nommé c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? lui dit-il d'une voix calme, comme s'il en était désintéressé.  
- Sûrement, répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
- Mais ce n'est pas parce que James est devenue capitaine qu'il ne va pas travailler pour autant, leur rappela Remus.

Tandis que celui-ci leur faisait encore la morale sur les devoirs à faire et sûrement pour avoir une conscience plus tranquille sur son rôle de préfet, Emily prit sa lettre dans sa poche et pus enfin la lire sans que cette fois-ci, aucun élément externe ne l'en empêche.

_23 Juillet 1976  
Emily, _

J'ai demandée à mes parents si je pouvais venir chez toi, et ils ont acceptés. Ils m'emmèneront au Chemin de Traverse jeudi dans deux semaines vers 16 heures. J'espère que tu y seras à temps.  
A très bientôt.  
Lily. 

- Jeudi dans deux semaines ? Jeudi dans deux semaines ça fait... A partir du 23 juillet...Ca fait... Jeudi dans deux semaine c'est aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Emily.

Les trois autres se retournèrent directement vers elle en l'entendant parler à voix haute et forte.

- Que se passent-ils ?  
- Et à 16 heures, continua-t-elle en murmurant et en regardant sa montre. Elle fit alors les yeux ronds. En effet, il était 15h55.

Elle se leva d'un bond se qui fit sursauter les autres.

- Désoler les garçons, il faut que j'y aille, on se reverra à la rentrée ! leur déclara-t-elle en les saluant d'un signe bref de la main avant de partir en courant.  
- Hey, mais...

Emily ne s'était pas même retournée pour savoir qui l'avait interpellée, elle continuait sa course. Dans cinq minutes. Elle connaissait Lily, il n'y avait pas plus ponctuelle qu'elle, inverse total d'Emily.

- Au chemin de Traverse. Tu es marrante Lily, mais où sa sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Elle repensa ensuite à un détail on ne peut plus important sur lequel même sa mère l'avait plus ou moins jugé. Ses parents étaient des moldus, il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution pour eux d'emmener leur fille. A l'extérieur, il y avait un petit parc, c'était une sorte de pont de transition. Seul les sorciers savaient par où passer. Emily en était donc sûre, elle viendrait de là. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et courut dans sa direction, devant d'abord repasser le mur. Au comble de son malheur, elle était située à l'extrémité du point de rendez-vous. Quand elle arriva essoufflé, elle vit une jeune fille de dos, à peut près de sa taille, rousse. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle : Lily. Elle reprit doucement sa respiration et s'avança dans sa direction.

- Salut Emily, alors pratiquement à l'heure, lui dit-elle en souriant et c'étant retourné peu avant.  
- Ba, comme toujours. Mais pour être franche avec toi, je viens seulement de lire ta lettre. Je l'ai reçus ce matin.  
-Pourtant je te l'ai envoyée il y a deux semaines, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils  
- Oui j'ai vu ça, mais Célesta a eu quelque problème.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
- J'ai due l'emmener à la Ménagerie Magique. Elle a une aile cassée  
- En ce moment, le temps n'est pas très sûr...  
- Je le sais bien, mais aller jusqu'à intercepter les hiboux, tu ne crois pas que les mangemorts vont un peu loin ?

Emily n'attendait pas de réponses spécifiques. De toute façon, elle savait on ne peut mieux pourquoi c'était sa chouette qui avait été prise. Elle le savait, ils étaient là.

- Nous devrions y aller maintenant, en regardant autour. Dans ce parc, elles étaient plus qu'à découvert, Emily était plus qu'à découvert...  
- On va chez toi comment ?  
- Et bien, ma mère n'est pas là en ce moment. Elle ne rentrera que dans quelques jours, sûrement plus d'une semaine.  
- Tu veux dire que nous serons que toutes les deux ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Oh juste pour savoir.  
- La maison est protégée par des sortilèges et bien plus de toute façon.  
- Comme ?  
- Comme Potter, tu poses trop de question Lily

Lily ne préféra pas prendre se sujet, qui était assez ambiguë entres elles. Etre comparée à Lui, c'était déjà presque une offense.

- Allez viens, on y va. Tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, et fier de l'être si ce n'est que Potter et compagnie y sont aussi...

Sur le chemin pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur, Lily commença à raconter ses débuts de vacances avec sa sœur qui la martyrisait toujours plus ou moins à cause de son statut de sorcière. Emily trouva cela dommage qu'elle ne l'accepte pas mais elle pensait plus à une sorte de jalousie qu'à autre chose.

- Pourquoi allons-nous au Chaudron Baveur ?  
- La cheminée. Nous allons chez moi par poudre de cheminette.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le pub, Emily remarqua que James et les autres étaient déjà repartis. Ils étaient très certainement à la recherche de Peter. De toute façon, il ne devait pas être très loin, raison qui faisait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés.

Lily et elle s'avancèrent près d'une cheminée à laquelle Emily l'alluma avec a baguette. La jolie rousse se retourna vers elle avec un regard insistant et culpabilisateur.

- Quoi ?  
- Règlement : « Les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.  
- Nous sommes au Chaudron Baveur Lily et personne ici n'aurait pu nous aider pour allumer ce feu ou alors ils nous auraient dit de le faire nous même.  
- Je suis sûre que quelqu'un aurait eu une bonté d'âme assez suffisante pour nous l'allumer.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Etonnement, les quelques personnes assises aux tables s'étaient levées en saluant le barman avant de partir. Ce dernière avait alors soudainement prétexté ne plus y avoir de bierraubeurre et partit au fond de son magasin.

- Apparemment, la bonté d'âme en ce moment n'est plus très présente...  
- Hum... Oui bon c'est quoi ton adresse ? lui demanda-t-elle plus vite légèrement frustrée.

Emily ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit d'abord un peu de poudre de cheminette posé dans un petit pot. Le feu rougeoyant d'il y a quelques secondes devint vert Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lily.  
- 11, rue du Moulin, lui chuchota-t-elle. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dit pas trop fort, personne ne doit le savoir.

Lily avait toujours trouvé ça étrange de sa part. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais rien dit de sa maison, où elle se trouvait, même un petit indice. Elle mettait souvent sa mère en cause, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa se sache du à son métier et ainsi pour la protection de sa fille. Emily avait l'air sincère en le disant et elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, elle l'avait toujours sut bien qu'elle ne le lui disait rien.

- Très bien, vas-y la première. Prend une valise avec toi. Normalement, tu devrais arriver dans le salon.

Emily regardait Lily entrer dans la cheminée, tandis qu'elle lui tendait le pot pour qu'elle puise prendre de la poudre. Après qu'elle est prononcée la destination et qu'elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme verte, la jeune gryffondor suivit son amie. La dernière chose qu'elle put voir, c'était une personne des plus désagréable à ses yeux ou du moins elle aimerait que se soit le cas qui venait juste d'entrer au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois chez elle, elle ressentit une fois de plus cette étreinte qui l'étouffait presque, étouffait sa liberté, ses envies, ses désirs d'aventures. Elle essuya les traces sur ses vêtements pour ensuite se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien te voilà arriver. Tu dormiras dans une chambre à côté de la mienne et si jamais tu as un problème, tu n'auras qu'à me demander, ou alors à Arkun, comme tu veux.  
- Arkun ?  
- C'est notre elfe de maison.  
- Très bien. N'empêche, c'est grand chez toi.  
- Eu... oui, mais bon...  
- Tu ne te plais pas ?  
- Si, bien sûr que si, mais tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est grand, et c'est vide...  
En réalité, nous n'avions pas trop le choix d'y habiter, pensa Emily.  
- Bon, nous devrions mettre tes bagages dans ta chambre.

Elle prirent chacune une valise et montèrent à l'étage. Arrivés dans le couloir, Emily prit la première porte à droite et y rentrèrent. Les murs étaient gris clair, vierge de toutes inscriptions, de cadres, de toutes choses qui aurait pus donner un temps soit peu de gaîté. Le lit était au centre de la pièce, posé sur un grand tapis rouge en velours. Il y avait une petite table de chevet sur le côté, prêt de la tête avec une lampe. Le seul meuble qu'il y avait était une armoire immense où était sculpté dans le bois divers motifs. Elle déposa la valise sur le lit et se dirigea ensuite vers les rideaux noirs qu'elle tira pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Lily la suivait, impressionnée de par la chambre qui s'ouvrait à elle. Emily elle en était mal à l'aise.

- Personne n'est jamais venu dans cette chambre donc... Eu... Enfin nous ne l'avons jamais décorer à cause de sa. Tu pourras le faire si tu veux. D'ailleurs, tu peux la considérer comme la tienne à présent.  
- Elle est grande en tout cas. Au fait, où est partie ta mère ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas la première fois...

Lily s'assit sur le lit suivit par Emily qui se mit en tailleur, ses mains derrière elle.

- Je suppose que tu as eu des nouvelles des quelques pires élèves de Poudlard ?  
- J'étais avec eux au Chaudron Baveur. Potter est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch.  
- Potter est devenue capitaine ? Ca ne m'étonne même pas, il n'est bon qu'en sa : le quidditch, mais pour les cours, c'est différent.  
- Si tu le dis Lily, si tu le dis...

Elle savait déjà comment allait finir cette discussion si elle commençait à dire ce qu'elle pensait, même si Lily le savait déjà. Elles décidèrent d'enchaîner alors sur un autre sujet qui les intéressait déjà plus : les garçons.

* * *

Promit le prochains chapitre bientôt.

Aujourd'hui 30 novembre ! Ce soir à 20h30 je vais voir Marc Levy !! Trop happy héhé


	10. Wilbaz

Bonjour tout le monde D

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ( oui j'ai arrêtéde parler pour un rien si ce n'est pas remarquable tout de même xD )

Bonne lecture )

* * *

Deux semaines étaient déjà passées. Célesta était rentrée directement trois jours après. Par contre, au grand contentement de Lily et sans commentaire d'Emily, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. La mère de cette dernière n'était toujours pas rentrée et seul la nouvelle préfète s'en préoccupait.

- Au fait Emily, je ne t'ai jamais demandée comment s'appelait ta mère ?  
- Julie, c'est un prénom français.  
- Tu as des origines françaises ? Je ne savais pas.  
- Faut dire que l'on n'en a jamais parlé. Ma mère à un prénom français mais c'est du côté de mon père que je suis à moitié française.  
- C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ton père.  
- Hum... C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop en parler, mais si tu veux savoir...  
- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne préfère pas.

Emily la regarda. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas. Qui voudrait se souvenir d'un père comme lui ? C'était à cause de lui que tout avait commencé avec son impossibilité à comprendre leur choix.

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Du moins à Poudlard. Elle soupira puis repris. Mon père s'appelle Andrew et... C'est un moldu. J'ai aussi une sœur aînée, Alexia, qui ne pratique pas la magie. Quand ma mère lui a dit que c'était une sorcière, ça lui à fait un drôle de choc et quand j'ai reçus ma lettre de Poudlard, m'annonçant que j'avais déjà une place là-bas, je crois que ça a été de trop pour lui. Il est partit avec ma sœur qui était selon lui normale. Elle n'avait aucun don par rapport à la magie en fait, ce n'était même pas une sorcière. Comme tu as du le remarquer... Au moins tu sais maintenant.  
- Et eu... Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait ? Je veux à toi et à ta mère ?  
- Moi j'avais 10 ans quand ils sont partis. C'est surtout ma mère qui en a souffert pendant ces années là, mais maintenant on est très bien sans lui.

En réalité, s'était plus sa mère et elle qui était partie, et non l'inverse, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas à le savoir surtout pour ce que lui est devenue à la suite.

- Tu veux déjeuner ? demanda Emily en changeant totalement de sujet. Je commence à avoir faim.  
- Ca tombe bien moi aussi.  
- Arkun ! appela Emily.  
- Oui mademoiselle ? demanda l'elfe de maison en apparaissant aussi tôt dans un petit « clap »  
- Pourrais-tu nous préparer un déjeuner s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr Miss.

Il s'inclina légèrement et disparut de la même manière qu'il était arrivé.

Emily et Lily sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, qui n'était d'autre qu'une pièce vacante qu'elles avaient décidées d'utiliser pour les révisions, que ce soit de la pratique ou de la simple théorie. Emily était douée pour tout ce qui touchait à la pratique. Pour Lily, c'était l'inverse, elle était meilleure en théorie. Dans ce cas, elles pouvaient s'aider mutuellement.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, tout était prêt. La table qui montrait d'habitude son habillage de bois s'était fait recouvrir par une nappe blanche. Deux assiettes avaient été posées l'une en face de l'autre. Tous les couverts étaient présents. Ceux pour l'entrée, ceux pour le plat principal, ceux pour le fromage et ceux aussi pour le dessert. Quand Emily remarqua ça, elle se retenit de se frapper le front avec sa main. La table était toujours disposée comme elle l'était à présent quand il y avait des invités.

- Arkun...  
- Oui mademoiselle ?  
- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire quelque chose de plus simple ? Nous ne sommes que deux et Lily est une amie et non un... Invité.  
- Bien sûr Miss.  
- Combien de personnes savent où vous habitez ? demanda Lily après que la table fut changée.  
- Très peu. Pratiquement aucune en fait.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez ?  
- Parce qu'on se cache d'après toi ?  
- C'est comme tel. Du moins des yeux du monde.  
- Tu te trompes. Ma mère est énormément focalisée sur la sécurité. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir avec les temps qui court.

Aucune des deux ne disaient plus rien, ce qui conclue ce sujet. Lily se posait toujours énormément de question sur son amie. Bien sûr, elles en parlaient beaucoup et la préfète laissait ensuite tomber à force d'avoir toujours les mêmes réponses, mais ça piquait sa curiosité. Elles s'assirent à table et les plats furent directement servit.

- Tu veux faire quoi cette après-midi ? lui demanda Emily après avoir avalé un bout de saucisse  
- Et bien, étant donné que la rentrée c'est demain, j'ai pensée que nous pourrions réviser un peu ou du moins, voir quelques petites choses, lui dit-elle en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait révisé c'était pour les BUSE.  
- Pourquoi pas... ne put que répondre Emily.  
- Dans ce cas on commence par les potions !  
- Les potions ? répéta Emily en leva un sourcil.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais Lily, je sais que tu es très bonne dans cette matière, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Slughorn t'invite toujours à ce fichu club, mais aller à gâcher le reste de mes vacances avec les potions...  
- Tu es une vraie tête de mule Emily. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu as eu un Optimal !  
- Grâce à toi...  
- Je t'ai simplement fait réviser avec acharnement et ce n'a pas toujours été simple surtout quand il y avait Potter et Black dans les para...  
- ... D'accord ! On ferra les potions

Pendant qu'Emily continuait de manger, Lily quand à elle souriait, ravie d'avoir réussie à la convaincre. Utiliser James et Sirius pour un désaccord était souvent utile. Elle savait qu'Emily évitait toujours les disputes sur ce sujet et souvent en l'approuvant.

Arkun réapparut plus tard, alors que les deux amies prenaient tranquillement leurs desserts.

- Excusez moi Miss, lui dit-il en s'inclinant.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Votre mère vient de passer et vous a ramenez les affaires de Miss Evans  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était là ?  
- J'ai dit à votre mère, Arkun lui a dit que vous seriez ravie de la revoir après une si longue absence. Arkun lui a aussi dit que votre amie était présente Mademoiselle, mais elle est tout de suite repartie.  
- Ce n'est pas grave...

Il s'inclina tour à tour devant les jeunes filles pour redisparaître.

- Comment t'as mère a-t-elle réussie à entrer dans mon coffre sans la clef ?  
- Tu poses trop de question quand tu t'y mets.  
- J'aimerais simplement savoir après tout c'est mon coffre.

Emily leva la tête et la regarda. Elle n'avait pas tord. Oui c'était son coffre mais non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comme elle faisait.

- Elle sait s'y faire avec les gobelins, lui répondit-elle tout simplement pour quand même lui donner une réponse.

Lily trouvait ça étrange, mais n'en référa pas à son amie. Elle trouvait tellement de chose bizarre sur elle qu'elle s'était un jour amusé à tout marquer, mais à force, elle s'était promit qu'elle découvrirait ce qu'elle cachait. Après qu'elles eurent finis leurs assiettes, elles se levèrent pour aller chercher les manuels de Lily que la mère d'Emily avait ramenés dans le salon. Elles les portèrent jusque dans la chambre Emily était partit dans la sienne et avait prit quelques affaires. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle vacante dans laquelle elle retrouva Lily.

- On commence par quoi ?  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous avancer pour cette année ?  
- Tu veux dire faire des potions du livre ?  
- Oui.  
- Dans ce cas, range tes ingrédients, on les garde pour les cours.  
- Et avec quels ingrédients on va les faire ?  
- Avec ceux-ci, lui répondit Emily en pointant sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce. Un petit nuage argenté apparut. Emily s'en approcha et il s'évapora. Quand elle revint vers Lily, elle avait dans les mains un petit coffre en bois. Il a l'air assez ancien, peut-être de plusieurs siècles, pensa Lily.

Les deux amies s'agenouillèrent. Emily posa le coffre délicatement sur le coter Lily le regardant avec une certaine curiosité. Elle reposa ensuite son regard sur son livre qu'elle commença à feuilleter à la recherche d'une potion pas trop compliquée à faire. Pendant ce temps là, Emily prit un chaudron dans l'une des armoires de la pièce et la ramena à sa place. Elle le nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique et le remplit ensuite d'eau.

- C'est bon, j'en est trouvée une. Elle est amusante à faire.  
- Amusante ? Tu trouves que les potions sont amusantes à faire ?  
- Au lieu de faire ta ronchon, prend plutôt ton livre à la page...92.

Emily ne répondit rien à sa remarque. Elle prit son livre et se rendit à la page demandé. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le titre : « La potion de Wilbaz » Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour dire quelque chose et leva la tête vers son amie qui la regardait. Emily cacha son étonnement dans un sourire tandis que Lily lui demanda :

- Alors, elle te plaît ?  
- Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est amusante à faire... Mais plutôt intéressante.  
- La potion de Wilbaz est souvent utilisée par les aurors, commença à lire Lily. Elle permet de vérifier si quelqu'un est animagus ou non. Elle n'est pas très compliquée à réaliser, mais il faut absolument respecter les dosages. Même si cette potion est minime, elle dispose tout de même d'effets secondaires.

Emily était songeuse. Elle se demandait si Lily avait choisi cette potion au hasard ou alors... Peut-être que... Non, c'était impossible.

- Je me demande qu'elles sont les effets secondaires ? questionna Lily.  
- Ce n'est pas marqué ?

Elle regarda le reste de la page et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Sa ne doit pas être si terrible que sa, lui fit remarquer Emily.  
- Bon on commence ?  
- C'est quoi les ingrédients ? lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le coffre.

Pendant que Lily lui disait lesquels prendre, elle les sortait un par un.

Tu vas être surprise Lily, moi je te le dit, tu vas être surprise, pensa Emily.

Lily suivit exactement les instructions marquées sur le livre. Emily l'observa un instant et entreprit ensuite de faire son propre nectar. Au bout d'une demi heure, la jolie rousse n'avait toujours pas finis. Emily la regarda pour savoir si elle était bien occupée avec son chaudron, puis prit ensuite un autre flacon qui se trouvait dans un coin du coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une mixture liquide argentée. Elle dévissa le bouchon de liège doucement essayant ainsi de n'en tirer aucun bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle le pencha au dessus de son chaudron puis y versa 5 gouttes. Un panache de fumée grise en spirale s'en dégagea doucement. Elle attendit un instant pendant lequel elle rangea son tube soigneusement et déballa les ingrédients qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée en faisant toujours attention que Lily ne la regarda pas puis déclara :

- J'ai finis.

Lily leva sa tête vers elle, surprise.

- Déjà ?  
- Tu vois bien que oui.  
- Ta potion doit avoir un problème pour que tu es finis aussi vite.  
- Je t'assure que non. Regarde par toi-même.  
- Hum... Attend, il faut que je lise quelque chose. « Quand votre potion sera terminée, elle devra être d'un couleur légèrement bleutée et aussi liquide que de l'eau... »

Lily prit ensuite un flacon vide ainsi que sa pipette et prit un peu de la potion d'Emily.  
Elle observa un instant le tube puis se tourna vers Emily.

- Comment as-tu fait pour réussir une potion aussi vite ?  
- Apparemment, les révisions que tu m'as fait faire pour les BUSE on portées leurs fruits, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Décidemment Emily, tu m'étonneras toujours.  
- Vraiment ? Je ne l'espère pas trop non plus.  
Il y a pourtant plus surprenant chez moi, finit-elle en pensant. Elle lui sourit, un sourire plein de mystère et de malice.


End file.
